


eventually all things come to an end

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The pain in the anchor is getting worse so that means a night of drinking in the tavern with Bull and Chargers is in over.





	eventually all things come to an end

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoddessTiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/gifts).



The sudden burst of pain in Herah’s left palm was enough to make her double over and cry out. For the past six months the constant dull ache that came from the anchor grew to a stabbing, unimaginable pain. She hid it behind a tired smile and keeping busy. Corypheus was defeated, but the Inquisition’s work was far from done. It made it very easy for Herah to keep herself and others distracted from the worsening effect of the anchor’s magic.

Herah couldn’t hide it from Bull but nor would she want too. He picked up on it right away. “Ben Hassrath” he would say with that half smile, head tilted to the side, and one visible eye trained on Herah. She’d roll her eyes or let out a snort of amusement.

Times like those seemed few and far between when being leader of the Inquisition. The people of Thedas looked to Herah as their savior and after all the damage Corypheus dealt, there was a lot of recovery effort to be done. It left little time to spend with Bull. When nearly two years passed since Corypheus’s defeat and the Exalted Council loomed close by, Herah wondered if it were finally time for the Inquisition to disband.

The Winter Palace was not Herah’s favorite place. She remembered the first time the Inquisition was there and the way all those human nobles gawked. Herah preferred to focus on the better parts of that night; like the dance with Bull and how off guard he appeared when Herah first suggested it. That would stick with Herah for a long time to come.

Soon (but not soon enough) the pain returned to that dull ache Herah was all too familiar with. Herah let out a shaky breath, cradling her palm against her chest. Evening was fast approaching Skyhold. Herah remembered a promise made to the Chargers a week before to join them for a round of drinking in the tavern. Now seemed like the best time. She had no more Inquisitor duties to attend to that night and a night of drinking with the Bull and his Chargers would be a nice distraction from unknown magic slowly killing her.

Herah stepped into the bar and was instantly hit with the sound of the chatter from all the patrons. She recognized some voices, but Bull’s bellowing laugh that echoed throughout the tavern stood out the most. The corner of Herah’s mouth twitched, a smile threatening to form. Eventually, Herah did make her way towards the back of the tavern. It was Bull who noticed her first, followed by Krem.

“Krem brulee and I were just talking about you, Kadan!”

At this, Herah laughed and Krem sighed. “Nothing bad I hope,” she said, unable to resist letting out another laugh at the look on Krem’s face after his very terrible nickname.

“Your worship, we were just talking about you joining the Chargers,” Krem specified after taking a sip from his now half empty glass. “Depending on how the Exalted Council goes, of course, Inquisitor.”

The idea had come across Herah's mind more than once. Herah and Bull joked about it, but never discussed it seriously. Perhaps it was time to change that. “You already have a mage. Are you sure you have room for another?” Herah asked in a coy tone.

On cue, Dalish chimed in with her typical line. “I'm not a mage!’

Krem sighed. “Maker Dalish you carry a staff.”

“It's an ancient elven bow,” Dalish explained without missing a beat. “You wouldn't understand.”

Herah snorted, finally downing a big gulp of her ale. It was dwarven ale that had a bit of a kick to it as it ran down your throat. “I guess you do have room for a mage then. Since the Chargers are lacking one.”

“Always room for the ass kicking Inquisitor,” Bull added, but Herah could easily pick up on the unspoken words. It was a common thing between them.

The evening became a blur of drinking, terrible jokes, and terrible puns, which was mostly courtesy of Bull. Herah laughed not only because of her tipsy state, but also because of Krem and the reaction he had to every joke and pun. Eventually the patrons began to shuffle out of the tavern and head to their places of sleep. Herah just entered Bull’s room on the second floor when another wave of pain hit her.

She knew Bull hovered close by and could feel the heat from where his hand was placed on her shoulder. The pain took her breath away, leaving Herah temporarily speechless. An eerie green color along with that all too familiar crackling sound filled the room and right then Herah became filled with nothing but dread.

“Kadan, that’s not getting better.” Herah could hear the silent ‘In fact, it’s getting really fucking worse’ hanging heavily in the air around them.

Herah was able to nod before moving to sit on the edge of Bull’s bed. “Solas always knew the most about the anchor.” 

He stabilized it just days after it appeared on Herah’s left palm and would have been able to do the same had Solas not vanished just hours after they defeated Corypheus. Leliana sent her scouts to investigate any possible signs or sightings of Solas, but nearly two years later all attempts had failed.

“If Red can’t find him…” Bull’s voice trailed off. It remained steady, but Herah could detect the hint of worry. 

A few weeks ago, Leliana’s scouts discovered the village Solas said he was from never even existed. Herah always felt there was more to Solas than meets the eye, but what she wouldn’t give for his help at a time like this.

When the pain finally stopped, Herah no longer wanted to consider what was happening to the mark. Before she could get any words out, Bull let out one of those deep chuckles and moved closer, his hands gently grasping Herah’s wrists.

“Word?”

Herah felt a weight instantly lift off her chest. “Katoh.”

At least for a little while, Herah could forget.


End file.
